The present invention relates to absorbent articles, and more particularly to absorbent pads for the perineum.
A various assortment of absorbent pads have been proposed for use in the perineum to receive body exudates, such as sanitary and maternity pads to receive menses and lochia, and surgical or wound dressings. When properly positioned, such pads should normally form both a longitudinal and arcuate configuration due to the contour of the wearer's body in the perineum. Accordingly, it has been relatively difficult to obtain a proper fit of such pads which would provide comfort to the wearer and prevent leakage at the edges of the pads, particularly when the discharge is at its greatest. Moreover, many of such pads present a surface against the wearer's skin in the region of the discharge which becomes moist, resulting in discomfort to the wearer.